


Till The Sun Fell Down

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Fall At My Door [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, M/M, Musician Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: This is a short time stamp about the first time Louis and Harry meet at the AMAs to celebrate Fall At My Door's first birthday!





	Till The Sun Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for the super speedy beta!
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from the song ["You Might Think" by The Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dOx510kyOs).
> 
>    
> (I totally got the VMAs and the AMAs switched around in my head, so please ignore the inaccuracies!)
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

Louis hands the award for Best New Artist to one of the girls from Fifth Harmony, he’s not sure which, he’s just glad to have it over with. Every single one of them kissed him on the cheek when they came up on stage and he swears that one of them—he thinks her name is Camelia—was aiming for his mouth, but he managed to turn his head just in time. She certainly planted one right square on Liam’s lips. He’ll definitely make fun of Liam for that later tonight at whatever after party they end up at.

They usher Fifth Harmony backstage, congratulating them once more before leaving them to be interviewed about their big win. Liam and the rest of the boys head off in the direction of the celebratory champagne, and Louis will catch up with them in a bit, as soon as he takes a piss. The line shouldn’t be too long. Famous people don’t actually _use_ the restroom, as far as he knows, at least not for the same reasons that regular people do. 

Except when he follows the sign and turns the corner, there _is_ actually a line. Right outside the bathroom door, there’s one of the boys from one of those bands… Four Minutes of Spring or something like that, and an actor that Louis knows all too intimately. Well, not _intimately,_ but he’s jerked off to his shirtless beach paparazzi photos. Harry Styles. Louis would love to meet him under different circumstances, but as it is…

Louis extends his hand and introduces himself to Harry, but when he turns to shake hands with the other man waiting beside him, it’s to see his back as he walks away.

“Must not have to go that badly,” Louis says and tips his head. 

“Hmm?” Harry looks at him, and he seems so oddly serious with his eyebrows drawn together and his lower lip caught between his teeth, but then his expression clears. “Oh, I’m not… I was just standing here. I’m not waiting or anything.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to ask what the hell Harry’s doing hanging out beside the restroom door instead of mingling with the rest of the Hollywood types, but then he remembers what else the bathroom is used for, and he really needs to pee, so he just nods and steps inside. Harry was right, there’s no one waiting. In fact, there’s no one in there at all, which is almost shocking, all things considered, but maybe there’s a nicer restroom somewhere else backstage. Louis doesn’t care enough to think too much about it, so he takes a piss.

As he washes his hands, he remembers that one of his top three masturbatory fantasies is right outside the door. He’s midway through a pep talk in the mirror when the bathroom door swings open, Harry Styles rushes in, pushes the door closed and locks it. His long hair swings around as he turns to look at Louis with wide eyes.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Harry sounds breathless and nervous, which makes Louis wonder what he’s gotten up to in the past two minutes. 

Louis holds up both hands because Harry seems wild and almost looks like he needs to be pacified. Maybe he got up to a lot in the past two minutes. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just…” He turns back to the door and touches the lock, then bends down a bit until he’s eye level with it. “I had to hide from, um… There’s a girl.”

Louis’ entire being kind of deflates at that. “Hiding from your girlfriend?”

“No, no. It’s, um… There’s this girl, she’s in Fifth Harmony? Anyway, she like… sent me this letter? I just… I try to be nice to everyone, but she takes it the wrong way. I don’t want her to try to kiss me again.”

“You too?” Louis asks and when Harry nods so seriously, Louis cackles and his laugh reverberates around the room. “You’d think she’d realize that since I’m gay, I’m not into her.”

Harry nods again and inhales deeply as he steps away from the door. He seems to calm down a little with each breath, so maybe he’s sober after all. His long hair is still messy from his earlier flight for freedom, and he combs it back with his fingers and ties it up in a bun while he talks, “Sorry. I can unlock it. You can leave. I didn’t mean to like, lock you in with me.”

“Nah, this is fine.” Louis watches as Harry blatantly looks him up and down, then figures why not. “This is like one of my fantasies come to life.”

Harry snorts and looks around the empty room, then smirks. “What? Locked in the bathroom at the AMAs?”

“Not particularly. Locked in any room with you though.”

He looks legitimately surprised and squeaks out, “Really?”

The answer is still leaving Louis’ mouth when Harry crosses the floor, steps right into Louis’ space, eyes fully focused on Louis’ mouth. There’s a split second of hesitation on Louis’ part, just because this isn’t typically what he does, he doesn’t hook up with people in bathrooms, doesn’t even pick people up and take them home. He’s usually so careful. But Harry’s gorgeous, in all black with a ridiculous yellow flower at his neck, and he’s an actor. He’s in the industry, so he’ll understand discretion. Plus, there’s just something about him. 

Louis meets him halfway, their chests crashing together at the same time their lips do, and he forgets where he is, where he’s meant to be meeting his friends in a just a few minutes, where he’s supposed to go later tonight. They kiss until they’re breathless, panting against each other’s cheeks and they fight and race to get their pants down far enough that they can finally touch each other. 

It’s over in minutes, but not before they’ve knocked the soap dispenser off the wall and probably ruined Harry’s silk shirt with their come. He yanks at the yellow flower until it comes loose, unbuttons his shirt, then puts it back on inside out, and lets Louis pull him by the hand out of the bathroom, past the line of people now actually waiting for the restroom, down the corridor, and out one of the back exits to his waiting car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [Tumblr post is here](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/169748696880/till-the-sun-fell-down-part-3-of-fall-at-my-door-a) if you'd like to share :)


End file.
